Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are four primordial spirits embodying the four burdens of mankind; conflict, hunger, illness, and mortality. Created at the dawn of time, the Horsemen are intended to ride at the End of Days; each one cleansing the Earth of humanity's presence. At some point two magi of Light and Darkness created a magical talisman that bound the horsemen souls to human vessels. History Early Years The horsemen were created at the beginning of creation along with human race, as a warning that one day mankind's time would be done and on that day the horsemen would ride free and bring an end to every living thing. Two magi, one of Light and one of Darkness, used their magic to create the talisman, that bounded the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and trapped them inside human vessels and, appointed a keeper to watch over these vessels, until the day they're released to wipe out humanity. At some point, the horsemen where transferred into four conquistadors were they laid dormant for hundred of years. One day the Magus of Light deemed humanity to be too wicked to live and decided to let out the horsemen in order to wipe them out. Her opposite, Walker manages to prevent this by destroying her body and trapping her soul in the bowels of the Earth. By '68's, the conquistadors bodies started to wither and die, and the keeper sought a replacement for them. Luckily, a gang of four bikers, called the Demon Riders stops by the keepers cave. The keeper invites the bikers into the cave in order to treat their buddy's wound. Inside, he gives them some poisoned food, which paralyzes their bodies. The keeper then transfers the four souls of the horsemen residing in the conquistadors into the bikers. As this happens, conquistadors bodies crumbles away into dust. Awakening Thirty-five years later, the keeper was informed through a vision, that the horsemen need to be released as the Magus of Light has escaped her imprisonment. As he does this, the bikers kill the keeper, take the talisman and then head to a small town in Florida, called Ginsberg to wait for the Magus and end of the mankind. On their way, the Demon Riders are stopped by a local sheriff and his deputy, who take a picture of them and then let them go. When the bikers reach Ginsberg, they begin to spread chaos and destruction to the denizens of the town. Soon after Jackie Estacado, accompanied by a local former preacher Michael Wells, come to the town in order to deal with the bikers, not knowing the full extent of their power. The battle draws to a stand-still as neither Jackie nor the Demon Riders can kill each other. With this conclusion, the bikers decide to wait for the Magus arrival as is Jackie and the preacher. As they wait, Jackie asks one of the bikers, named Charlie as to what happened to them thirty-five years ago. Charlie explains how they ran into the keeper after dealing with Lucio Franchetti's brothers and how they became the vessels of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Battle of Ginsberg Eventually, Walker, the Magus of Darkness, arrives to the town with the plan to stop the horsemen from being released from their bodies. Jackie, not knowing this, attacks Walker, believing him to be here to release the horsemen and start an apocalypse. Although at first Jackie is incapacitated by Walker's magic, he manages to infuse his Darklings with Magus own void magic and overpower him. Soon after, Magus of Light arrives and proceeds to release the horsemen from their vessels. As all hope is lost, Charlie stops the Magus of Light and takes the talisman from her. With the combined efforts of Walker and Jackie, they manage to once again imprison Magus of Light in the bowels of the Earth. With her gone, Walker traps the horsemen in their human vessels and appoints Michael as the new keeper. Jackie then asks Michael to transfer Pestilence out of Charlie into Lucio for his lies. The horsemen then are brought back to the keepers cave to be kept there forever. Powers & Abilities Powers * Pseudo-Immortality: The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are eternal and only their human vessels can be destroyed, but not their souls. ** Increased Healing: Although their human vessels can be hurt, any damage dealt to their bodies will heal up at incredible pace. * Tactile Influence: The horsemen can cause death and chaos by touch alone. In their full power, the horsemen are told to be powerful enough to destroy the world by their mere presence. Weaknesses * Talisman of the Four Horsemen: The talisman created by the magi, can paralyze the horsemen and trap them in their human vessels, preventing them from unleashing their full power. * Vessel Erosion: The immense power of the horsemen with each passing century, slowly erodes their vessels body and will eventually destroy it, prompting a replacement. Gallery Apol56.jpg|The horsemen former vessels. Apol57.jpg|The keeper transferring the horsemen out of their withered bodies. Apol61.jpg|The horsemen transferred into their new vessels. Apol62.jpg|The new vessels replacing the old ones. Apol30.jpg|The horsemen noticed by a local sheriff. Apol87.jpg|The horsemen healing their wounds inflicted by Jackie's Darklings. Apol109.jpg|The horsemen surrounding Jackie. Category:Comics Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Males Category:Immortals